Users may use a variety of devices in an entertainment system, such as a set-top box, television, stereo, game device, DVD player, DVR and so forth. Thus, a user may switch back and forth between interacting with different devices, each being connected to a single display device. Traditionally, a user manually selected different inputs on a display device to use different devices at different times. Therefore, the user had to remember and manually set inputs for a display device each time a different device was to be used, which was frustrating to the user.
Further, user interfaces output by a client device have traditionally been configured with fixed functionality. Accordingly, an electronic programming guide (EPG) or other overlaid interface was the same regardless of the functional capabilities of a remote control device used to interact with the EPG. Therefore, the ability to customize the EPG using traditional techniques was limited, which detracts from the user experience.